Sarcasmo
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward está enseñando sus clases, cuando una Nessie de tres años se presenta con su libro de colorear, lista para pasar el rato en el trabajo de papi mientras mami hace recados. Un ligero y tierno One Shot, pero con algunas lágrimas de Nessie.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **gracekathrynm537**. Yo nada más tengo la autorización para traducirla.

* * *

**Sarcasmo**

**

* * *

**

―Así que, clase, hoy vamos a estar trabajando con la teoría de la evolución. En calma, escriban en sus libretas qué saben o qué han escuchado sobre el tema y se pueden ir cuando hayan terminado ―dije.

Enseñar en mi tercera hora la clase de Ciencias era mi parte favorita del día. Ellos eran mis estudiantes más brillantes, y eran excepcionalmente obedientes. Eran amables y respetuosos conmigo, y yo era amable y respetuoso con ellos.

Entonces vino la cuarta hora.

Estudiantes pintándose las uñas, arrojando aviones de papel, profanándolos escritorios con marcador permanente, profanando sus LIBROS con marcador permanente, y lo peor de todo, arrancando las páginas de sus libros profanados. Eran estúpidos, desobedientes y groseros.

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio, pinchándome el puente de mi nariz, rezando silenciosamente que decidieran todos tomar una siesta o algo, cuando el silencio se hizo presente.

Levanté la mirada, y seguí sus ojos hacia la puerta.

Mi hermosa Bella tenía su cabello rizado, dejando su flequillo al frente y jalando el resto en una colita de caballo, llevando delineador de ojos y mascara que enfatizaba sus ojos dorados, y un brillante lápiz labial rojo. Se había deslizado (o pintado) en unos vaqueros y una blusa negra, de corte bajo y cuello en V.

Sonreí.

―Hola, cielo.

Ella sonrió, caminando hacia mí para darme un beso rápido.

―¿Una clase difícil? ―murmuró en mi oído.

―No te lo puedes ni imaginar ―le susurré de vuelta.

Rió quedito y me besó una vez más.

Bajando por el vestíbulo, escuché el pequeño golpeteo de unas pisadas, mezcladas con el coro de un:

―¡Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi!

Mi sonrisa se hizo incluso más amplia.

Nessie chilló cuando se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y brincó hacia el salón, con sus pequeños rizos brincando arriba y abajo de sus hombros. Saltó hacia mi regazo y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y entonces colocó pequeños besos por toda mi cara.

―¡Hola, mi cielo! ―solté una risita, sosteniéndola cerca―. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

―Aburrida ―suspiró abatida, pero entonces sonrió―. La maestra me dio una estrella dorada. ¿La quieres ver?

―¡Oh, enséñamela! ―dije, mostrando tanta emoción como podía.

Escarbó en su mochila por un momento, y después frunció el ceño.

―Se ha ido ―susurró, como si fuera una tragedia.

Vi las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, y entonces actué rápidamente.

La alcé y caminé hacia la puerta, después de tomar disimuladamente una calcomanía de mi escritorio, la dejé caer en el piso detrás de mí, y entonces pretendí que la buscaba por todas partes. Nessie entrecerró los ojos para eso, también.

Levanté la estrella que había dejado caer, y pregunté:

―¿Es esta?

―¡Sí! ―exclamó, tomándola en sus manos como si fuera un frágil copo de nieve. Besé su frente.

―Es hermosa, mi niña.

Soltó una risita y se retorció contra mí, y entonces bostezó ampliamente.

Bella nos sonrió y entonces dijo:

―Nessie, amor, tengo que dejarte con papi por ahora. Mami tiene que correr a hacer unos recados, pero te recogeré a las cinco, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Está bien! ―exclamó Nessie, soplándole un beso en el aire a Bella antes de exclamar―, ¡Abajo, papi, abajo!

La puse en el piso y corrió hacia Bella, levantando sus brazos en el aire.

Una petición.

Bella la levantó y besó gentilmente la punta de su nariz. Nessie soltó una risita mientras Bella la dejaba caer en mi grande y cómoda silla, y entonces caminó hacia fuera y me dio un dulce y prolongado beso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Nessie mirar a la clase y hacer un gesto de vómito.

―¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! ―exclamé juguetonamente, y Bella rió mientras se iba.

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron y mordió sus uñas. Aparentemente, se lo había tomado en serio.

Sonreí con malicia y dije alegremente, tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo:

―Está bien, entonces, supongo que voy a dejar tu libro para colorear de Dora **(1)** en el archivero para que no lo tengas si vas a ser grosera con tu mamá y conmigo.

Ella inmediatamente rompió en lágrimas.

―¡Corazón! ―exclamé, corriendo para levantarla y jalarla contra mi pecho, acariciando su espalda delicadamente―. Estaba bromeando, amor, nunca tomaría tus lindas imágenes lejos de ti. Eres tan buena para colorearlas. ¿Me mostrarías esa con el Mono…? ¿Bocinas?, ¿ese es su nombre?

―¡Botas! **(2)** ―exclamó, soltando risitas, limpiándose esas gordas lágrimas de cocodrilo que habían caído por sus mejillas― ¡Papi, tontito, no puedes recordar nada!

Le di su libro y lo abrió en la página cuatro, donde me mostraba su inmaculado dibujo.

―Muy bonito ―dije en admiración―. Precioso.

―¿Profesor, nos vamos a quedar sentados aquí a verlo jugar con su pequeña niña mimada por una hora, o en realidad vamos a hacer algo? ―un chico preguntó, molesto.

―¡Sí! ―la de las uñas pintadas exclamó―. Su pequeño festín de amor me está enfermando.

Nessie jadeó en sorpresa, poniendo sus pequeñas manitas en cada lado de su cara.

―¿Estás enferma? ―exclamó quedito―. ¡Papi, esa señorita está enferma! ¡Necesita ir a casa! ―dijo, apuntando a Sasha.

Nessie se revolvió de mi abrazo y corrió hacia ella, arrebatando su mano y jalándola, con una fuerza sorprendente, fuera de su asiento. Ella la tiró hacia la puerta y la empujó, diciendo:

―¡Que te mejores! ―y entonces la cerró. Después fue a lavarse las manos por los gérmenes enfermos.

Sonreí. Ella había aprendido el sarcasmo.

* * *

**(1)** Dora la exploradora. Una caricatura de la empresa Mattel para niños en preescolar.  
**(2)** Es un personaje de esta serie que es un mono con unas botas rojas. En la historia original, Edward confunde el nombre con Toots, que significa bocina, cuando el nombre del personaje es Boots (botas). Por eso suena más coherente en inglés.

¿No la amaron? A mi en lo personal me encantó (sobre todo porque son bieeeen sarcástica y me puedo imaginar claramente la situación xD), pero díganme ustesdes qué les pareció.

Twitter: **/c_ linan**

**:carliitha-cullen:  
**


End file.
